Scared To Let You Go
by imaginetvd
Summary: Caroline is done being bait. She's done with everything. Even life. Klaus finds her in the woods and along with an unlikely ally, they embark on a journey to help Caroline rediscover what life could offer her. WARNING: Suicide and dark themes. Please do not read if you are easily triggered! Caroline-centric. Klaroline. Katherine/Caroline friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TVD nor do I own any of the characters from the show. That belongs to the CW and the writers. I only own the plot and OC's.

This story is canon from after they have gotten rid of Silas. Katherine doesn't die and Klaus hasn't gone to New Orleans. No Hayley baby plot just cos it won't fit. And I don't like it. _

She sat alone in the woods after suffering from yet another attack. _It's really starting to get old_ , she thought, _the entire 'collateral damage' thing_. She's a freaking person, okay? But it doesn't matter how many time she thinks it, nothing changes. Everything is always the same. The Salvatores always went through with some half-assed plan and it never goes right. The real truth is that they're naive to think they can go up against someone who will always win. He has for 1000 years. Why they think they have any way of getting rid of him is beyond her. She doesn't turn on her back on her friends though. _Oh no_. Leave them to clean up their own messes? _Never_. Caroline would never live with herself if something bad happened to her friends.

This time it wasn't a hare-brained scheme that got her into her position. Even though she was always sent straight into the mouth of the lion, she always came back unscathed. Klaus would never hurt Caroline. He put _her_ first. Unlike her friends. And she loves them. They're her family. But there's always someone more important and in the end she knew this would get her killed.

Klaus is _Klaus_. He's always going to _be_ Klaus. She hates herself for feeling something for him. For feeling like she's genuinely falling for him. Caroline would be lying if there wasn't a part of her that didn't believe him. How could he love her? Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, baby vampire etc. She wasn't anything special. She hasn't even set foot outside of her hometown. So it's understandable that she had doubts. Klaus had seen _everything_. She's seen nothing.

The memories of the night were still fresh in her mind. Caroline could feel that she was crying but made no effort to stop them. They would keep on falling anyway. No one was here to see her break down in the dark covered in her own blood either. That fact made her cry even more. She was surrounded by people yet she was still alone. Was that how Klaus felt? Constantly doing things to forget what his reality was? Caroline couldn't even begin to think how she had treated Klaus even when she saw the loneliness in his eyes. The same reflected in her own.

 _Caroline was walking home on her own after yet another massive fight with Tyler. They weren't together anymore since he is also on Team Let's Kill Klaus. Turns out he would choose revenge over her. She saw it coming. But it still hurt knowing she, again, wasn't worth it. He hated Klaus more then he loved her. Tyler turned up demanding to know why she wasn't with him on this. That Klaus deserves to suffer. Saying she probably fell for his charm because she was still naive, girly Caroline. Yeah, he knew where to hit her where it hurts. Insecurities were brimming in her mind. Thinking Tyler was probably right, she stormed off._

" _Caroline, is it?" A man in a hoodie was suddenly in front of her. "The vampire," he sneered back at her._

 _Immediately Caroline was on her guard. "Look buddy, I don't want any trouble. So leave me alone, okay?" Truth was her patience was running thin and she could tell this guy was a newly turned vampire. God knows what he wants with her and right now she didn't care._

" _Your friend, Stefan Salvatore, killed my family a while ago. Compelled me to think they left me. I looked for them for 11 months and so did the police. Imagine my surprise when I wake up after dying and all my memories come back to me? And from what I gather you're rather important to him so this is what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you. Well first I'm going to have some fun but then I'll kill you." The man smiled at her and before Caroline knew it, she was vervained and thrown in the back of a trunk._

 _The torture went on for hours. Caroline did not break once in front of her torturer but inside she was screaming. For someone who had been tortured a number of times, Caroline had to admit that he was being very creative. Stakes that were laced with thorns and vervain were stabbed into her, splinters digging deep into her skin. Torturing her with her own memories - manipulating them. He did the sunlight trick too; of course he did. Made her see herself being rescued so much that Caroline stopped trying to escape. This guy was hell bent on revenge. There's no stopping a mad vampire with nothing to lose._

 _But the man made a mistake. The chains were loosened after her struggle and Caroline could tell they weren't spelled. She just had to conserve her energy until the right moment. So she stopped moving and let him do what he wanted until he was sure he had 'broken' her. What he didn't know was that Caroline was already broken. As soon as the vampire's back was turned she found herself free. Using the shackles she was chained up with, she removed the vampire's head in one swift motion. Caroline had no time to lose she had to get out of there. So she ran. She was still in Mystic Falls, she just needs to get far enough._

A few of Caroline's wounds weren't fully healed but she didn't care. She sat there, growing weaker at the moment and more hopeless as the time went on. Caroline had been sitting there for hours. She was so consumed by her thoughts and the memories that she didn't hear the person who was approaching her.

"Caroline? Is that you?" The familiar voice called out to her but she didn't move. She couldn't. There was a playfulness to his tone that she ignored. "What're you doing in the woods, love? Alone at that?" It was dark so he couldn't see her properly, just enough to tell it was her.

More tears made their way down her face as a humorless laugh escaped her. Was that really her? So weak and pathetic. Maybe Damon was right. Caroline's thoughts kept spiraling and she just wanted it to stop.

"Why won't it stop?" Her voice cracked with emotion showing how broken she truly was.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" His voice was concerning as he came up to her. That's when he saw the blood. It was hers. "Who did this to you?" Klaus demanded in a hard tone, livid at the fact someone had harmed her. He would kill them.

"It's always me. Collateral damage, isn't that right, _Klaus?_ " She spat his name venomously at him. Like he loved her! He's the worst of them all. It's a miracle her and her friends are still alive. "I mean, why would you care?"

His voice softened as he realised she was crying, "Caroline, I do care. You know I do. Just tell me what happened."

"Some vampire kidnapped me for revenge. Big surprise, huh? Not to me. It's not like I haven't been tortured before. I know the drill. You know, he was going to kill me. Hell bent on it too. Gotta give him that," she chuckled darkly as the last part was quieter than the rest. "Turns out you and Stefan ruined a lotta lives didn't you? That's why I was kidnapped. I was probably one of the first as he struck down everyone Stefan loved. Not a long list though. But he would go after Elena next and then everyone would just lose their shit."

"I'll kill him."

"Too late. I already did." Caroline looks away and glares at the ground instead. Her attention finally turned to him. "Why are you still here? Go terrorise someone else." She kicked the ground awkwardly and picks the ground apart not daring to look him in the eyes. Caroline sat firmly on the ground not making any motion that she would be moving.

"I am _not_ leaving you alone," he spoke to her sternly.

"Believe me, I know," she muttered under her breath back to him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away, Caroline? Tyler and you are no longer together. I only want to help you," his voice remained even.

"I don't want your help!" Caroline shouted at him. "What I want is for people to stop acting like they care. Everyone here treats me like I'm expendable. I just want it to be over," her voice became quieter.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. I'm being stupid, like always. I mean everyone clearly needs me or else they'll lose their bait," the dark chuckle was back.

Klaus did not say anything. There was nothing to say.

"I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of _everything,_ " Caroline was now speaking to herself more than to Klaus. "It never ends. Maybe this was how it was supposed to happen. Make me realise that I was never supposed to cheat death the first time. It's a miracle I'm still alive. That's what I need to do isn't it? Otherwise it won't stop. It's the only way to escape all of this. I won't make it out of Mystic Falls alive anyway." Caroline was speaking in a low voice.

But Klaus heard her nonetheless. He gripped her shoulders forcing her up and to look at him. "Don't you dare, Caroline. You became a vampire because you _weren't_ supposed to die. Everything that happened to you was because of your idiotic friends," he said the word with disgust. "You are so much more than this pathetic small town, love. Everyone sees it but _you_. You're right about your friends, they know the truth too. If you're gone they'll lose their leverage." Caroline looked down ashamed that was how everyone saw her as. But he forced her to look at him again. "And I'll kill every last one of them. You're the reason they're alive. At first it was just for fun to see how long they would last. But you came along. I could never hurt you like that Caroline. So don't start filling your head with useless ideas."

She shoved him away from her. "Stop lying! I became a vampire because Katherine killed me. My problems stemmed from way before I turned. So take your pitying looks somewhere else. What I decide to do is _none_ of your business!" Caroline grabbed a stake from her jacket which Klaus hadn't noticed. His eyes widened as she brought it to her chest.

"Don't do it," he pleaded with her. Klaus did love her and he knew that if he were to lose her now there was no telling what he would do to the small town. Because Klaus knew deep down that it would hurt him more deeply than he cared to admit. Caroline hating him? He didn't like it but he could live knowing that she did. But her not being around anymore? Knowing his sketches would be all he had left of her and that he could never truly do her justice? That he would never see her, hear her or feel her? Klaus would become the monster that they all believed him to be. There would be nothing holding him back. And that is what he is afraid of. Because that isn't what _she_ wants for him.

"Watch me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TVD.**

 **Since it has been two weeks or so since I published the first chapter I feel motivated to get this chapter out! I hope I do this justice since a lot of you loved the last one.**

* * *

The world went black for Caroline Forbes. Her body fell limp but Klaus caught her before she reached the ground. He cradled her close to him as if this would be the last time he would ever see her. Caroline's skin was ice cold against Klaus' fingers.

"Well that's enough of that," the voice called out. Klaus looked to see the vampire that had snapped Caroline's neck preventing her from piercing her heart with the stake. He was debating whether or not he should kill whoever dared to snap her neck. Even if it meant that she didn't actually die. But once he caught sight of who it was he was sure he would kill her.

"Katerina," he all but growled at her. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now where you stand. And make it quick because I am not a patient man."

"I saw Caroline and the stake and I panicked. At least this way she'll wake up!" The doppelganger gave the hybrid a look. He was being so inconsiderate. A simple 'thank you' would suffice right now! She did just save the 'love of his life'. Or whatever Caroline is to him. Katherine never really understood Klaus' relationship with the blonde and doubts she ever will. It's just plain weird. Caroline's so _good_ ; the exact opposite of Klaus.

"Why do you care what happens to Caroline?" Klaus asked suspiciously. It made no sense to him that Katherine would want to help Caroline. She never helps anyone. Katherine Pierce is a selfish bitch. That was the truth. So it's understandable that Klaus wants to know her motives. He was itching to kill the smug doppelganger. She wasn't half as annoying as the new one but he couldn't kill Elena. She's Caroline's best friend. Unfortunately for him.

"Believe it or not, Caroline saved my life. I'm just here to return the favour. I hate owing people so it's either this or I kill her. And that's more hassle than it's worth."

Katherine had been living with Caroline for the past couple of months whilst she was human. When Silas found her Katherine was in serious trouble of dying for good. Something that she wouldn't admit to anyone but her roommate was that that thought scared her more than she cared to admit. Caroline helped her find a spell that could reverse the effects of the cure. Truthfully, Katherine could never repay Caroline for what she had done but she could try.

"Look, Klaus. I know you hate me and believe me the feeling is mutual. But I want to help her. You missed out on a lot." Katherine for once didn't have a mask of indifference on. She looked almost sad. The emotion only showed for a second but Klaus noticed. He notices everything.

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain everything," Katherine motioned for him to pick Caroline's temporarily dead form. And begrudgingly he did. He could wait to kill her. Plus, Klaus really wanted to hear what the doppelganger had to say.

* * *

When they arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, it was awkward between the two. Being enemies and all. Katherine sighed as she followed Klaus to the living room and placed Caroline down on the couch. She noted how gentle he was with her. It was a rare opportunity to see Klaus Mikaelson give such a genuine smile. He looked...human. Shaking her head because this was too weird she sat down with a thud making her presence known.

Klaus looked up at her and sat on the chair opposite. "So what exactly have I missed, Katerina?"

"When you went, wherever you went, these past few months have been hell for Caroline. After they got rid of Silas I needed a favour. Caroline helped me transition back into a vampire. While we were looking for ways to reverse the effects of the cure I stayed with her. Surprisingly it was fun. We became friends. I guess her personality just rubs off on you. She's so good and I'm not but it worked, we found a cure for the cure. Now Elena and Damon have it. But in that time, Sheriff Forbes died. Cancer." Klaus turned to the unconscious blonde on the sofa. He understood Katherine. They were both evil and Caroline wasn't so it's a miracle they could even stand her. But instead, they both loved her. Not that they would admit it.

"Caroline was distraught. But she put on a front because her "friends" were scared she'd go off the deep-end. But she's stronger than they thought. No one knew it but Caroline would cry herself to sleep, always have a faraway look in her eye and be distant from everyone. The gang didn't realize. There were so much warning signs hence why I've been watching over her. I turned her so I guess she's kinda my responsibility. And you would kill us all if she died. I think a part of me knows that she's the best vampire I've ever met, proud that I was the one who killed her and that out of all them idiots, she's the only one who deserves to live." Katherine sighed as she crossed one leg over the other.

"There's something else," Klaus was not stupid. Something else was up.

"Tyler came back to town. He basically said to her that she wasn't enough and that revenge on you was more important than his love for her. In the end, the only person Caroline had was her mother. And when she died it was like Caroline was the only one who lost her."

"I'll kill him," he growled. "So you're the only one who noticed all this?"

"Caroline has always been the bait. Always been used and forced to do whatever Elena wants," Katherine's disgust for her doppelganger was not hidden. While Klaus hated Katherine more he disliked Elena more. If that made sense. "But, as you have probably seen, it broke her. I want to help her and for that I need you. Bonnie and her mom were the only sense of family she had left. Getting kidnapped was the last straw."

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This was worse than what he thought. How was he supposed to convince Caroline that she should live? Why would she want to? Who wants to live eternity alone? That's why Klaus carts his family around. But Caroline has no one. Nothing to live for.

"She's going to wake up in a few hours so we need to think of a plan," Katherine said filling the silence that had enveloped the room. Klaus nodded. If a few years ago someone told him he would break his curse, fall in love and then work with the woman he had been chasing for 5 centuries, he would've killed them.

Klaus knew what he had to do.

"We take her away from Mystic Falls."

* * *

They were on their way away from the wretched small-town. That place had too many bad memories. It was a good thing that Klaus and Katherine were taking Caroline away from Mystic Falls. She wasn't happy there and that was not changing any time soon. They were doing her a favour, and if she didn't realize that now, she would soon.

Katherine was not happy though. Trapped in a car with Klaus? Hard pass. But she agreed because of the dead blonde in the back. She should have seen the warning signs and gotten Caroline out of there faster. Maybe if she did she wouldn't be stuck in a car with goddamn Klaus Mikaelson. It's laughable. Katherine has spent her entire life running from Klaus and now she is sat in a car with him! She can just imagine how this is going to turn out. Long story short, it does not end well for the doppelganger. But then again, when does it ever?

The pair hadn't even picked a destination. "Just keep driving till we get far away from this godforsaken town," Katherine bluntly said. She didn't have to tell Klaus twice. Katherine had to ride shotgun since Klaus had insisted that Caroline be comfortable in the back. Katherine got that bit. But what she didn't get is why she had to sit with Klaus. Katherine was really starting to regret this.

"Where are we going?" Katherine moaned. He might as well tell her a rough estimate of how long she had to stay in this car for.

"I don't know," Klaus gritted his teeth as his hands tightened his hands around the steering wheel. "Are you going to ask questions the entire time?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed?" She shot back. _Two can play at this game, Mikaelson._

"You do know you don't have to be here? I can take care of Caroline myself."

Katherine scoffed, "Yeah that worked so well last time. In case you're forgetting if it wasn't for me, Mystic Falls would be planning another funeral."

The hybrid growled at this. He knew she was right, but being reminded of how helpless he felt, once he saw Caroline ready to stake herself is something he would not like to relive. "Any suggestions then?"

"On what?"

"A destination," Klaus snapped at her. The Original was done being patient with the doppelganger. Even if she wanted to help with Caroline or not.

"Hmmm," the doppelganger smirked as she looked out the window. Klaus was annoyed. Good, he made her run for over 500 years, the least she could do was annoy the crap out of him."Texas?"

"Can you be serious for more than 5 seconds? It's a wonder you lasted as long as you did," Klaus knew how she did survive all this time. Katherine was clever and cunning. The only vampire to ever truly outrun him. For the first 2 centuries, he just wanted her to fear him. To become so paranoid that she would become scared of her own shadow. But once word came out that she was in Mystic Falls when the vampires were rounded up and burnt alive. Of course, none of that did happen but he was sure fooled. And no one had informed him that his infamous doppelganger had survived.

"I don't know?" Katherine placed her finger on her chin, tapping it in mock confusion. "How about New Orleans?" Klaus looked up his head alert at the location she had mentioned. Katherine's smirk grew bigger, "I know your family were _very_ fond of the place. Practically ran the city. I must say, Klaus, I was impressed when I visited back in...the late 1800's I think it was?"

"You were...in New Orleans?"

"Of course I was. The closer you are to your enemy the better. I was also in Chicago after your dear old dad ran you out of the French Quarter. Had to keep an eye on Stefan you see," Katherine casually mentioned. Klaus clenched his jaw and started to drive faster on the empty road. It took everything in Katherine to not burst out laughing. She wanted to annoy him, not get herself killed in the process. So she kept her laugh to herself.

"New Orleans it is then," Klaus settled on the city that was technically his.

"Really? Wow. I did not see that coming."

The pair started to bicker again over meaningless things. Katherine wanted to stop to sleep, claiming she couldn't fall asleep in a car. Klaus told her to get over herself and if she had a real problem he can snap her neck if she wants. This started a massive argument, both parties going back and forth with their different insults. Some were very creative.

Among all the chaos, they didn't realise that their third passenger was starting to wake up. As Caroline took in her surroundings. _It doesn't look like I'm dead._ She looked out the car window, because she was apparently in a car, and could not see anything. Then she looked in front of her. Was that Klaus and...Katherine? Surely it wasn't. Nope. It was.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **So that's Chapter 2 done!**

 **Did you like it? I wanted a Klatherine love/hate relationship (mostly hate). Any criticism let me know in the reviews.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been over a month since I have uploaded. Sorry about that. I haven't had time to just sit down and write. I don't have a system or plan or whatever so I'm as in the dark as you are. God knows how this fic is going to turn out but it will, hopefully, end up being a five-shot.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading, who has reviewed, followed and favourited. You're the only inspiration I have for continuing this fic!**

 **Once again, I do not own TVD/TO.**

* * *

 _Katherine walked into the empty dorm room after finally finding a vampire from the last sire line. Turns out the only way the doppelganger would return to her previous form was from obtaining the blood of a vampire from every sire line, the Original's who were still alive that is. After a spell from a newbie witch, Katherine was to take the blood and then die. If it works then she's back to being herself. If it doesn't...well she's dead. And if she has to be a human for any longer it's not as if she'd really mind. She's going to die soon anyway._

 _Of course, none of this would be possible if it were not for her blonde roommate It sure did pay off to have Caroline on her side. The vampire was surprisingly resourceful. From finding centuries old grimoires to tracking down vampires across the States._

 _The newly turned human was not in any way prepared for the sight in front of her. Caroline was sprawled across cold floor hugging something to herself which Katherine couldn't make out in the dim light. The vampire was sobbing, so faintly that it could barely be picked up on, and she was trembling on the floor. She was mumbling incoherently and the doppelganger approached her carefully. She tapped her blonde companion to gain her attention but it was useless. Caroline was stuck in her own world of sadness and grief._

 _"Caroline, what's wrong?" Katherine spoke softly, in a tone the human had not heard herself speak in centuries. Dismissing this fact, she turned to the blonde, trying to make sense of what she was muttering._

 _Finally, in between sobs, she formed a sentence."M-my mom...she, she's de-dead. Oh God! My mom's...she's...mom? Gone. She's not co-. Mom's not," the tears kept on streaming down her face and a strangled gasp came out as realisation poured over her. Her breath caught and she looked around the room as everything clicked into place. Caroline looked up at Katherine and the pain was evident in her voice and in her eyes, "not coming back."_

 _Katherine put aside her pride for tonight. She could go back to being the heartless bitch everyone expected her to be tomorrow. But tonight, tonight, Caroline needed her to be there. The doppelganger had never had to comfort someone after a death but she would try. None of the usual gang had even stopped by and God knows how long the poor girl was on her own for._

 _"I'm sorry," that was all she said as she moved to take Caroline in her arms. It wasn't as awkward as she first thought it would be as she found that Caroline welcomed the hug rather than push her away; something Katherine was grateful for. Because she needed it too._

 _Liz's funeral was held a week later. Katherine was by the blonde's side the entire way. Screw everyone giving her dirty looks, she was there when they weren't._

* * *

"Oh good, you're awake! How's the neck holding up?"

"A little sore," the blonde simply put.

" _A little sore_? That's all you're going to say? We just kidnapped you, Care Bear. Two of the worst people to ever walk this earth, so to speak."

Caroline gave her companion a half-hearted shrug. Katherine wasn't as bad as she tried to make herself out to be. Yes, she did do everything they accuse her of and probably more, but she wasn't heartless. The doppelganger was just alone. And oh boy could the blonde vampire relate.

"You don't even want to know where we're going or what we're doing? What happened to, _what the hell_?"

"I'll just get off at the next stop."

"That's not happening," Klaus muttered.

"The next stop is New Orleans and big, bad hybrid over here, doesn't feel like rest stops are necessary. I mean not all of us are 1000 years old."

"You're half my age," the hybrid scoffed.

"So? That's _five hundred years_ , not ten."

Caroline chose to ignore them and just tried to go to sleep. The pair at the front realised this and Klaus looked in the rearview mirror and frowned as he watched her. She was obviously hurting and the hybrid knew that he could never do anything to help her. The emotions he felt last night were coming to the surface as much as he fought them off. The feeling of helplessness that he felt last night was still fresh and he doesn't want to feel like that ever again but with the blonde in front of him it was inevitable. The pure fear that he felt gripped his heart in a way that hadn't in all his years as the monster his parents made him into and he was transported back to his weak, human days. Days he never wanted to relive. Ever.

* * *

It was early morning when they finally arrived in the Big Easy. A vampire walked out of the extravagant home and smiled as he saw them pulling up. Katherine vaguely recognised him from the time she was in NOLA over a century ago but she couldn't place him anywhere.

"Klaus Mikaelson! It's been, what, 7 years? Bring it in!" The dark-skinned vampire pulled the Original into a rare hug.

"Marcel, I'm sure everything is up to standards. You are running my city efficiently in my absence, right?" The hybrid challenged his protege.

Klaus had returned to New Orleans a little while after his father had burned the place down. He quickly realised his adopted son, Marcel, had survived Mikael's attack and was trying to rebuild the city they once called home. After years of repairing the damage and building the trust and community up, their city was finally complete. It was even better than before. Klaus couldn't stay in NOLA but he frequently came to see that everything was going well in his city putting Marcel in charge. Marcel's name may be Marcel Gerard but he was a Mikaelson at heart.

"Of course!" He brushed Klaus' half-threatening comments and turned to the women who were getting out of the car. "Now you didn't tell me you were bringing guests. And such beautiful ones at that."

He walked up to the pair and gave them his most charming smile. _This would be too easy!_ He thought. Oh, how wrong he was.

"The name's Marcel. I sort of run this city. And you both are absolutely stunning. Could I get some names to match your pretty faces?" He held his hand out and the vampires just looked at him, then at his outstretched hand, then back at him. Caroline gave Katherine a "seriously?" look and the doppelganger just shook her head.

"Katherine Pierce."

"The elusive doppelganger who got away. Things are getting interesting. You're much more beautiful than the stories. Hopefully, you're not as bad."

"I'm worse," she gave him a fake smile as she looked to Caroline indicating she wants to move this along as fast as possible.

"What about you? I'd imagine you'd have a pretty name to match that face," he was laying the charm on thick and Klaus, Katherine, hell even Caroline noticed it.

"Not interested."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. All I want is a name."

"Klaus." From her tone, it was clear she wasn't calling the hybrid over.

"What?" Marcel was confused.

"You wanted a name. You got one. Come on, Kat, let's go. I'm sure these two can handle whatever luggage you brought along."

Katherine was speechless. That was the most Caroline had said in weeks; other than her break down the other night of course. The doppelganger knew she should just comply since the blonde was obviously in a mood. Plus it easily beats being stuck with the Original Hybrid who she was most certain would kill her when given the opportunity.

Marcel stared at the retreating women and his mind automatically thought of ways to get back on their good side. Klaus obviously knew what his protege was thinking. The Original walked up to Marcel, all attention immediately re-directed on him, and wrapped his hand around Marcel's neck.

"They're off limits," Klaus all but growled at him.

"I know you don't like to share but come on. One for me, one for you. Just like old times."

"Tread carefully, Marcellus. You seem to forget what I'm capable of and I do not like people taking what belongs to me."

"That blonde doesn't seem like she belongs to anyone."

"Back off, Marcel. This is your last warning. Caroline doesn't need you to try and get in her pants on top of everything else."

Klaus left without allowing Marcel to reply and the vampire was left wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

He found them in the library and Katherine was helping herself to the scotch that Marcel kept in the desk. Caroline, however, was searching the bookshelf, being drawn to the alternate realities each book offered her. Klaus couldn't help but watch her expressions - real emotions were shown for the first time since the death of her mother. The library was quite impressive and he knew that Caroline could be content on being in her for days on her own, but he needed answers.

"Having fun are we?"

"Hm?" Caroline turned around and he picked up on the guilt that was in her eyes as she looked at him. But she soon looked away and she had suddenly lost all interest of the contents on the bookshelf.

"So..." Katherine needed to fill the silence. "What are the plans? Night out? I am up to get absolutely hammered. You could pick up a hot college guy, Forbes."

This earned a glare from Klaus and Katherine had to, yet again, contain her smirk.

"No, I don't really feel up to it," the blonde replied timidly.

"So if I go out you're okay with that? You won't off yourself again, huh? There's only so much saving I can do."

"No offence, Katherine, but I didn't ask you to save me."

Caroline was ready to die. That is the whole point of killing yourself, to die, to be gone, to just not exist. But maybe she didn't really want to die.

Or she just wanted to get rid of the old Caroline, her old life. Truth be told, Caroline just wanted the easy way out. And when you've been hurt as she had, you don't see any other way out. To give in the dark thoughts that had been consuming her mind for God only knows how long, seemed like a bittersweet reality that Caroline craved. To not exist, to not have to know the pain of waking up to an empty house, to not have the emptiness in her heart. To not have the darkness consume her every day and act like she's fine. Caroline just wanted it all gone.

Aren't you going to say anything lover boy?" Katherine pesters him. She so did not want to be in a room with this much tension. She would rather be human again. Okay, maybe she wouldn't but that doesn't mean this is something she wants to sit through.

There's nothing to say," his voice was cold and it cut through Caroline so deep she almost flinched. He was pissed. And Caroline knew exactly why. But she wasn't going to apologise because she wasn't in the wrong. Right? She was certain that she was. _Then why do I feel so bad? Because you know what you did was fucked up!_

"I'm trusting Klaus - did I just say that? - I'm trusting him to keep you safe whilst I live it up. Don't wait up, Care Bear!"

Then there was just the two of them and Caroline knew this wasn't going to go well.

"I don't need a babysitter," she muttered for whatever it was worth. Katherine had been long gone but hopefully, Klaus would get the hint.

"Yes, you do in fact need a babysitter," Klaus almost sneered at her. That's the only way that could describe his tone.

"I'm fine on my own."

"We can agree to disagree."

"I'm sorry, have I done something?"

"You know exactly what you did!" She did. But she wasn't ready for that. Klaus, on the other hand, was more than ready. "You tried to kill yourself, Caroline. In front of me! Are you so delusional as to not see the error of your ways?"

"Error of my ways? I wasn't putting anyone in danger. I didn't massacre a whole village. It was my choice!" Caroline knew what Klaus was getting at but she needed to deflect it, she needed to make herself feel better. What she did was wrong, she knew that, but admitting it out loud was terrifying. She also picked up on the lack of endearing nicknames.

"You were prepared to let me watch you _die_. I would never forgive myself if you did. Do you know how wrong it was for you to put me through that?"

" _Put you through that?_ I was the one who was going to die! And I'm pretty sure you've seen plenty of people die in your life, you'll get over it. In fact, I can bet that 99% of the deaths were by your hand." Caroline was more than ready for an argument.

"It's not the same and you know it," Klaus spoke quietly and somehow this was worse than him shouting at her because she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You watched Kol die and frankly you're holding up fine," it was a low blow, she knew it was, but she couldn't handle all the guilt.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this. This is between me and you."

"No, it's not! It's between me and me.

"It became between me and you when you decided to take your life in front of me."

And Caroline knew he was right so she did the only thing she knew would work. She turned her back on him. Klaus seemed to get the message as he walked out of the room.

Caroline laid on the couch in a fetal position finally letting the tears stream silently down her face that she didn't know she was holding in.

She was alone.

* * *

It had been almost 11 hours since he had left Caroline in the library. He had retreated into his studio and invested himself in a faceless portrait. Klaus hadn't even realised what he was painting until he finished it. He had painted a simple meadow and a faceless woman with her back to the painter was looking on at the view in front of her. She was small in the grand scheme of things but you couldn't help but be drawn to the woman in the picture. Even without seeing her face, her light shone through. And Klaus knew exactly who it was. He would recognise those curls anywhere.

Klaus walked past the library and listened in. Her breathing was even and Klaus knew she had probably fallen asleep so he went in to take her into her room.

When he reached her, he couldn't help but feel terrified that she wouldn't be here one day. Her hair was covering her face and he moved it out of her face. Once he did so, he could make out the clear tear trails on her face and his heart constricted as he knew he was most likely because of him.

The Original picked her up with ease and made his way to the room the maids had prepared for Caroline.

She shifted in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. "Klaus?" Her voice was laced with tiredness and looked up at the hybrid in question. "Don't you hate me?"

"Hate? No. Am I mad? Yes," he simply put.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked sleepily.

"What are you talking about now, Caroline?" Klaus asked, exasperated. He really did not want to get into another argument with her.

"Last," she yawned, bringing her hand up to her mouth, "night."

Klaus thought back to the previous night. " _I do care...You are so much more...Everyone sees it but you...But you came along...I could never hurt you...Don't do it."_ He remembered how he pleaded her. He realised at that moment he needed her. He needed her to live.

"Every word," he whispered and she tried to get closer to him.

Nuzzling into his chest, she tried to fight sleep but he knew that she'd be out of it in a few minutes. "Thank you," Caroline breathed out.

"For what?" He was genuinely confused. _What did she have to thank_ him _for?_

"For caring about me," she finally succumbed to sleep.

"Anytime, love," he told her softly and put her to bed. She smiled in her sleep as he kissed her forehead as if she could sense his presence.

Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

 **That was chapter 3! Caroline hasn't exactly apologised but she will come to terms with everything in the next chapter. Marcel was introduced. Just so I could have some jealous/protective Klaus. And Katherine didn't fit into this chapter as much I felt like this should be Klaroline-centric. But she'll make a re-appearance. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I just wrote it all and I really don't want to rethink everything so I'm gonna take a risk and put it out. Hope you liked it!**

 **Thank you for sticking with this! Please review and suggestions are welcome! LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING! HONESTLY, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a looooong time since I've updated but I wanted it to be good and I have no idea how this is going to turn out but I will finish this fic, I promise you. Seriously, you guys are the reason I get inspiration and write. To everyone who has read, following, favourited, and reviewed, I cannot thank you all enough!**

 **[DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT JULIE PLEC AND UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS]**

* * *

 _Vervain burned through her skin, stakes protruding from different parts of her body, her eyes were hooded as she tried to stay awake. The blonde whimpered as she took in her surroundings and she knew exactly who was going to walk through that door. Caroline could anticipate the burning sensation that would take over her body when he walked in and opened the blinds that prevented the sun from reaching her. Her daylight ring was no longer on her finger and the chains that kept her to seat were a cruel reminder that she wasn't going to be freed anytime soon._

 _"Daddy, please, let me go," she begged as her father walked into the cellar. "Please, Dad!"_

 _"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to," tears streamed down her face faster, "you're a monster."_

 _"No, no, I-I am st-still your daughter. I'm still m-me. Please, I don't kill people." Her pleas fell on deaf ears as her father continued to prepare for the next part in conditioning his daughter to be normal again. Screams escaped her throat once the sun's rays reached her pale skin. "Make it stop!"And it did._

 _All of a sudden, the image became distorted and she was now in her bedroom. From her trembling hands and the wound that wouldn't heal, she knew that she was a human. A chill spread up Caroline's spine at the voice behind her. Her hand flew in front of her face to protect herself from the threat before her but it was pointless; she could never protect herself from him as a human. He was stalking up to her, his stance and facial expressions deadly and all she could do was walk back before her knees hit her bed._

 _"There's no escaping me, Caroline. You might be a big, scary, vamp now, but you're still an insecure, shallow, idiot. You're not fooling anyone. No one wants you here, Caroline. You'd be better off dead. I mean, you were asking for this," Damon chuckled darkly at her and her heart beat furiously out of fear. She wouldn't be able to stop what happens next. She shut her eyes, and silently pleaded with him to stop._

 _"Damon, please. I won't say anything. To anyone. Please, stop," she cried out but he wouldn't listen. Muffled sobs were all that could be heard and she squeezed her eyes shut as she anticipated what he would do next._

 _But it never came. All of her worst memories were swimming around her head and Caroline could feel herself getting lost. She could see her mom looking at her with such fear and hatred in her eyes; Elena giving her a pitying look; Bonnie was just disappointed and disgusted at what Caroline had become. Even Klaus was there, taunting her, telling her how she was naive to think that he could ever care about her. She was truly alone. Klaus had a menacing look in his eye as he stepped up to her. "You mean nothing to me, Caroline," the hybrid spat at her before finally staking her. Her screams rang in her ear and she simply wanted the dream to end._

Klaus had heard the cries and he immediately ran into Caroline's room fearing the worst. He watched her as her knuckles were white from how she clutched the sheets, her face distorted in pain and tears kept falling. He could hear her pleas and knew that whatever she was dreaming about was not good.

"Let me go...Please...Daddy?...I'm still me," her voice came out broken and small. So it was her father she was having a nightmare about. The hybrid took her in his arms and held her close. Caroline gripped his hands and he could feel himself entering her mind. What he saw made him physically sick. Her father was torturing her but Klaus found that he could do nothing to stop it. The scene before him changed and he found himself in Caroline's bedroom. Damon Salvatore was towering over her and taunted her as she stood, barely clothed, pleading for her life. Again, the hybrid found that he could do nothing. He clenched his fists as he saw the older vampire touch Caroline and push her onto her bed. Klaus didn't want to see what Damon did and, like a coward, he looked away. But the scene quickly changed and he could see Caroline's friends and family surrounding her. He even saw himself there telling her how naive she was, how he didn't care and that she was nothing to him before finally making a move to stake her. Klaus shouted at her to not listen, that none of it was real, but she would not listen. It's like he wasn't even there. He pushed himself out of her mind, he tried to change the course of her dreams but her mind was too powerful. It was blocking him out in a way no ordinary vampire could against an Original.

"Caroline, wake up, love. It was just a nightmare. It's not real," he stroked her head in a soothing motion and tried to comfort the trembling blonde in his arms. Her eyes widened as she took in the Original holding her. Without saying anything, she moved as close to Klaus as their position allowed her to. "I'm here now, Caroline. You're safe, love." She nodded weakly into his chest, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Klaus could feel her calming down, her heartbeat was even and the hybrid was sure she would be asleep soon. He made a move to leave the room but he felt Caroline's arms stop him.

"Please, don't leave me alone," her eyes widened at the thought of him leaving, "I don't want to go sleep if you're not here," Caroline whispered. Klaus nodded and got into the bed. "Klaus?"

"Hm?" He wrapped his arms around the blonde and Caroline rested her head on his chest. Klaus smiled to himself at the thought of Caroline being this comfortable with him.

"You saw everything, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Are you angry?"

"I certainly feel like torturing the elder Salvatore. As for your father, well, fortunately for him, he's already dead."

"Please, don't hurt Damon. I've moved on. He's changed."

"Why don't you get some sleep, love? We'll talk about everything tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you for staying with me, Klaus."

The Original remained quiet and in a matter of seconds, Caroline was fast asleep. Klaus kept her in his arms and thought about just how much this baby vampire had turned his world upside down. And the more Klaus thought about it, the more he knew that he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything. The hybrid came to the realisation that he was in love with Caroline Forbes. He had never been so scared to lose someone, never valued someone's life above his own; just looking at her smile gave him such a feeling of content that Klaus knew that he would do anything the blonde asked him to.

And Klaus wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

The Original Hybrid walked into the kitchen to find Katherine and Rebekah eating breakfast and, surprisingly, not trying to tear each other's head off.

"Bekah, when did you get here?"

"Last night."

"How did you know we were in New Orleans?"

"Marcel. But enough about that. I want to know what the hell possessed you to kidnap Miss Mystic Falls with the world's most annoying doppelganger," Rebekah gave her older brother a pointed look as she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I think that title goes to my dull as dishwater doppelganger, Elena," Katherine remarked from her seated position at the family dinner table. She turned to Klaus and her face softened before she began, "Guess you found out about Caroline's nightmares, huh? Did she end up pulling you into the dream too?"

"You've seen it too?"

"Worse. I couldn't escape her dream. From what I gathered, you did. It makes sense that she was prepared to end it last night. I mean, can you blame her?"

"What are you both talking about? Why are you acting civil towards each other? And what on Earth is going on with Caroline?"

What they didn't notice was that Caroline had already woken up and was making her way to the kitchen. Klaus could vaguely hear her familiar footsteps and motioned for them to not say another word. They stared at the door waiting for the blonde to reach them. The baby vampire gave them a curious look when she saw the intense stares they were sending her way.

"Good morning," she said unsurely.

"Yeah, yeah, great morning," Kathrine waved her hands about for effect, "Want to go shopping? Original Hybrid over here didn't give us time to pack."

"You know what?" Caroline looked up at the doppelganger and a small smile formed on her face. "That actually sounds really good."

"Fantastic!" The brunette clasped her hands. "Eat up, Forbes. We have a long day ahead of us and I need to get out of these clothes ASAP."

"Let's just go to a cafe or something. Erm, Rebekah?" The Original in question turned so that she was now facing the pair. "Want to join us?"

"Why?"

"Do you _not_ like shopping? Plus, it doesn't hurt to have a third opinion on clothes. And no one wants to be stuck with Klaus all day," the younger blonde smiled at the hybrid so he would realise she was merely teasing him. Thankfully, Klaus clicked on.

"Well, Nik is insufferable at times. And I do have great taste," the blonde was weighing up the pros and cons whilst the others in the room stared at her waiting for her answer. Hm...Oh, what the hell, sure!"

"Great! A real girl's day out!" Katherine spoke sarcastically but she had a smile of her own on her face and the three were excited for a day out. They may not like each other but they loved shopping. "Let's go." The doppelganger walked out with Caroline not far after.

Klaus stopped his sister before she followed after, "Take care of her, Rebekah. I don't need to say what will happen if anything happens to Caroline."

"I'm not an idiot, Nik. We're only going shopping."

"I mean it, Bekah."

"Go paint or whatever it is you do when you're not murdering innocents." The older Orginal didn't press on the fact because he knew that his sister would protect Caroline no matter how much she didn't want to. Anyway, Rebekah would like to be alive for the next century, thank you very much. And if she had to deal with Mystic Falls' Golden Girl then so be it. The blonde wasn't all that bad. Not that the female Original would ever admit it out loud.

* * *

Around 5 pm, the trio had finally arrived back at the Mikaelson home. They entered laughing about some story or the other but Klaus didn't comment on how long they were gone, why they never rang him, or why on Earth they were seemingly getting along because once he saw the smile on Caroline's face, something in him just let all of it go. The hybrid had been going out of his mind thinking that something was bound to go wrong when the girls first left at 10. But judging by the copious amounts of shopping bags on their arms and the light air of laughter in the home, that was the exact opposite of the day that they had just had.

"I need a drink!" Rebekah exclaimed placing her bags at the entrance.

"Me too," Katherine kicked off her heels and moved into the front room as if she owned the place. Caroline giggled at her friend's audacity. She saw Klaus on the balcony out of the corner of her eye and turned to look directly at him before their eyes locked.

"You coming, Caroline?" The Original blonde turned to her newfound friend holding a bottle of liquor.

"Go ahead and start without me."

Caroline watched the older blonde before moving her gaze towards the hybrid who looked confused. "What's wrong, love?"

"I need to talk to you," her voice was soft. Klaus sent her a look when she inclined her head motioning to the vampires in the next room, "in private. Like now."

"Very well. Follow me." He guided them into the vacant library that they were in yesterday. "Go on, love. I'm all ears."

Caroline sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. _It should be easy! Just get the words out! God, you literally never shut up so say something!_

 _"_ Having a hard time there?"

"You could say that," the blonde slumped into the sofa with a huff.

"I was under the impression we were going to have a talk. That usually includes some words on your part."

"I'm getting there." After a couple of seconds, Caroline had finally gathered all her thoughts. "Okay," she said to herself before looking at Klaus who was staring at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry for everything, Klaus. What I put you through...it was a shitty thing to do. But I think a part of me knew that you would be able to talk me out of it, that if I didn't go through with it now then I would probably never do it. From the moment I met you, you were nothing but nice to me. Even when you didn't know me. And me? Well, I've been a bitch. But yesterday was a wake-up call for me. I can get through this, I know I can. And I am grateful that you let me have a second chance. I know if I have someone like you in my life, someone who really cares, then I can move on. The words I said to you, about your brother," Caroline sighed," it was a low blow. For that, I'm sorry. Last night, I was terrified, I've been dreading going to sleep for a while because of the nightmares but you somehow took my fears away. I felt safe. God, I'm mumbling, aren't I? Just...Thank you for everything, Klaus. I'm sorry for _everything._ I hope you forgive me."

"Caroline, I've already forgiven you," he smiled at her as he wiped the tears that had escaped.

"But I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I'm a thousand years old, love, there is nothing you can do that I would never forgive you for. There is no one more worthy of my forgiveness than you."

"You sound so old," she chuckled at him.

"That's because I am, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," a mix of emotions swirled in his stormy blue eyes.

"Klaus, you didn't have to be there for me. Not like we're together or anything. You owe me nothing. Seriously, all I've caused are problems for you and your family."

"We could carry this on for all of eternity, love. You tell me you're not worth it and I say you are."

'You're right."

"When am I not?" He smirked at the blonde as she playfully pushed him. She sat back down on the couch and tucked her legs under herself.

"Rebekah was right. You are insufferable."

"Admit it, sweetheart, you love it," he sent a crooked smile her way which Caroline couldn't resist to return.

She put her fingers together for clarification, "Maybe just a little."

"Hey, I remembered something yesterday," she started. " _Things change. And friends leave. And life doesn't stop for anybody._ "

"And where's that from, love?"

"A really good book I read. But I think I'm ready to leave my old life behind. My mom is gone and my friends, well, maybe we've drifted apart, and I need to move on with my life. For me to be truly happy, I have to put myself first. Things have changed but I have to go on living despite everyone I've left behind," her voice was calm and wistful.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Klaus looked up from the sketchpad that was now in his hands.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He didn't bother looking up from whatever he was drawing.

"Would you mind if I stuck around for a while. I think I'm ready to see the world."

"Not at all, Caroline. You always have a home with me."

"So cheesy," she chuckled but she truly appreciated the sentiment. The baby vampire got up from her seat and made a move to leave the room but paused once she reached the doorway, "Good." And she left the Original on his own before joining Katherine and Rebekah. Klaus listened to the girls laughing downstairs and he realised that Caroline may have left her friends behind, but it looks like she has made some new ones. The smile on his face grew at the thought of showing Caroline everything that the world offered; all that he had promised to show her. He settled on showing her his city first. Maybe she'd fall in love with the art and culture just as he did when he first came to the French Quarter.

One thing was for certain, Klaus would give Caroline Forbes the world if it meant her happiness.

* * *

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I hope you liked it and if you did, review. If you didn't, tell me why. Tell me you're favourite scene. Caroline apologised and Rebekah made an appearance. Katherine/Caroline/Rebekah are un underrated friendship but I feel like these girls would get along so much when taken out of Mystic Falls and without Elena's judgement. Our favourite baby vampire has let go of Mystic Falls and is moving on from all the heartbreak. Any suggestions for the last chapter are more than welcome!**

 **Thank you for reading this fic and staying for it even though I have been so slow with the updates. You guys are great!**

 **I have uploaded a two-shot and if you like this then I think you'll like The Last Days of Caroline Forbes. It is complete and up right now! Summary: _Caroline was on her way to Mystic Falls Hospice to die. A tale of love, family, and heartbreak. WARNING: Major Character Death._**

 **Tumblr: imaginetvd**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I AM SO EXCITED TO GET THIS OUT THAT IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A WEEK BUT I WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS FOR YOU GUYS!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, you've given me the will to actually write this story even if I was AWOL for 2 months. But I guess this is the end and who knew we would ever get here? Certainly not me, anyway. As I am writing this, I have not written a single word for the chapter but here goes nothing.**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS/PLOTS]**

 **Without further ado, on with the story...**

* * *

Caroline asked Klaus to sleep beside her again that night. She knew it wasn't entirely appropriate but the hybrid made her feel safe. Ironically.

"How did you do that, last night?" he asked out of the blue turning to look at the blonde beside him expectantly.

"Do what?"

"Block me from your mind."

"My dad conditioned himself to be immune to compulsion and after Damon, and your families ability to compel vampires, I trained my mind to have complete control since vervain was not worth the pain to take. It's taken me 2 years and even then I couldn't fight off Silas."

"I have another question."

"Ask away. I'll be completely honest."

"I saw myself staking you yet I've never done that to you."

"That wasn't you-"

"I know it was in your mind," Klaus was certain that she would never be truly comfortable in who he was but for her to come up with an entirely new scenario in which he is killing her seemed a tad bit extreme. Maybe Caroline would always fear him and his tendency to resort violence when things didn't go his way.

"No, it wasn't you. It was Silas pretending to be you. And he did stake me- well made me believe he was staking me. I guess I don't think you'll hurt me.

"But I did hurt you, Caroline. I was prepared to let you die. Watched you suffer in front of my eyes," he narrowed his eyes at her even if she couldn't see him in the dark. The Original needed her to know that he was dangerous. That he could never guarantee her safety. He didn't understand how she could have faith in him after he almost killed her with his own hands. Klaus reminded her of the fateful night of Kol's death in the Gilbert residence and how he did bite her after impaling her. How, only until she was taking her last breaths, that he was certain that Caroline Forbes was going to die that night.

"The other night, when you said you could never hurt me, was that a lie so I wouldn't stake myself in front of you?" Caroline was confused. She was sure that his feelings for her were genuine but...what if it was all a ruse? The Mikaelson's were over 1000 years old surely they had become experts in deceit. The thought of being played by Klaus hurts the younger vampire more than she cared to admit.

"I-"

But Klaus' reply was cut off by the obviously hurt baby vampire. "You said you meant it, Klaus. _Every word_."

"Love-"

"If one of my friends supposedly had some way to end you would kill me in revenge?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was he actually telling her that he would kill her when given the chance? Caroline internally scolded herself, how could she be so naive?

"You don't know what I'm capable of" he spoke in a harsh tone but she had to know that she hasn't seen the real monster he could be. He had to push her away so she had a chance of escaping this life. Klaus was convinced that Caroline was under the illusion she had seen him at his worst.

"Then why save me? Why go through so many lengths to keep me alive if, in the end, all I am is expendable?"

"I don't know." But if Caroline could see his eyes in the dark, a small glimpse of the love that was present, she would know exactly why the hybrid was so intent on saving her. His heart belonged to her but he couldn't bring himself to ever say the words to her for fear of rejection. He knew that he saved her because he loved her.

"Neither do I. Goodnight, Klaus," Caroline's voice was cold as she turned away from him. A few stray tears fell down her face but she willed herself to be strong. So what if Klaus didn't care? She was Caroline Forbes and she didn't need anyone and she sure as hell didn't need him.

Maybe just for this one night, though. But after this, the blonde swore she would have nothing to do with Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

"We have to go out tonight, Caroline!" Katherine exclaimed at the blonde. The doppelganger was sure the blonde was going back to her old bubbly self but she seemed down this morning which worried Katherine more than she cared to admit. They were laughing and having fun yesterday. Even _Klaus_ was in a good mood.

"Fine, whatever," the younger vampire replied nonchalantly.

"Not going to ask, Klaus?" Katherine was prying for information she wasn't sure the blonde would give her.

"I'm sure he doesn't care what happens to me either way." She seemed agitated at this fact and gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Back up, Forbes. Is that...animosity I detect? Trouble in Paradise with everyone's favourite hybrid?" The doppelganger joked trying to elicit a somewhat positive reaction from her.

"Trust me," she scoffed as she turned the page of the book she was reading. "There is no paradise. He's just an egotistical jerk like the rest of them."

"So...Bar?"

"Sure, Katherine."

"What is this I hear about a bar?" Rebekah walked into the lounge with her brother in tow. His gaze was firmly fixed on Caroline who didn't even bother with the newcomers. The female Original placed herself next to Caroline effectively pushing her legs out of the way.

"We're going out tonight. Pick up some hot guys and get blackout drunk," Katherine's enthusiasm had returned. She was determined to make this night a success.

"Count me in,"

"We leave at 7. Got to start early or else all the hot ones are taken."

"Sounds good. What are you wearing, Caroline?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, think! We have to be the hottest ones there. Not that it's going to be that hard."

"No one else is invited?"

"No. If we're going to be picking up guys we don't need to show up with one. I'm sure your brother will be fine on his own," Caroline interrupted the pair. Klaus growled under his breath at the thought of her with another man but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. If anyone noticed the hybrid's discomfort they didn't acknowledge it.

"What's between these two?" Rebekah leaned to Katherine who was sat on the chair next to the couch.

"I don't know and honestly don't care. Klaus is a dick what do you think happened?" The man in question glared at her but she ignored him restraining an eyeroll.

"That is true," Rebekah seemed to accept the answer.

Katherine swiftly exited the room before Klaus tore her head off, "Well, I'm off. See you later, Rebekah. Toodles, Care-bear."

"Yeah, yeah, bye!" She waved in Katherine's direction, her eyes never straying away from the book in her hand. With no indication, Caroline snapped the novel shut and proceeded to make her way out of the room. She gave Rebekah a small smile and the elder vampire seemed to get the hint that Caroline simply did not want to be in the same room as her brother. That was something that Rebekah could definitely relate to.

Klaus, on the other hand, was absolutely lost as to what to say to Caroline. It seemed like everything he said came out wrong. What was he supposed to say? _I'm sorry, Caroline. The truth is I'm in love with you and can't imagine a world in where you're no longer a part of?_

He scoffed to himself _, she'll probably run away from me the first chance she gets._

* * *

"You sure this is the house?" The older vampire spoke eyeing up the impressive property in front of him. Of course, _they_ lived here! It practically screamed Mikaelson.

"I watched them enter it yesterday with my own eyes."

"Spying on a bunch of unsuspecting girls, Lockwood? Can't say I'm surprised." This comment made the group roll their eyes at him.

"You're stalling, Damon!" The doppelganger snapped at him but he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry.

"Sorry I forgot we were on Operation Save Goldilocks!" Damon put his hands up but the ever-present smirk was still intact. Unless they were saving Elena, he would never take a rescue mission -or any mission for that matter- seriously.

"Just move!" Stefan made his way to the front door and braced himself for what was to come next.

One thing was sure to the band of supernaturals; they were going to bring Caroline home.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"You clean up nice, Mikaelson."

"Of course I do, Katherine. You don't look so bad yourself," the elder vampire gave her companion a wry smile.

"Has Klaus told you what he did to make Caroline so mad?" Katherine was fixing herself up in the mirror and her questioning eyes found Rebekah's.

The Original sighed, "My brother will never admit that he is in the wrong. Not even to me. I swear I haven't heard a real apology from him in centuries."

"God, I have never met someone so up themselves like your brother," Katherine turned around and smirked at the blonde showing her the final touches. "Now I have to find a dress."

Rebekah flipped the page of the magazine she was currently reading before replying to the doppelganger. "Nik has always been so sure of everything. Then Caroline comes along and totally flips his world upside down. She's unpredictable and he hates it when someone has the upper hand. He's lived by the same mantra for a millennium; love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

Katherine looked through her new wardrobe before settling on a simple navy silk dress. "How does this look?" After a nod of approval from the other woman in the room she carried on their initial conversation. "Do you think he loves Caroline?" The brunette tilted her head at the Original.

"Of course he does, Katherine. Nik loves her and that's why he probably screwed it up because he's scared of the power she has to hurt him. My guess is he lashed out at her, tried to push her away before she hurts him."

"Hm...plausible. I just can't imagine Klaus loving Caroline."

"Nik refuses to admit it but he loves that girl so much he would probably lose his mind if he lost her," she raised a single perfect brow in Katherine's direction pointedly.

"You.. _know_?"

"Yes, I know! I am not an idiot!" Rebekah started listing on her fingers, "Caroline has not been her usual bubbly self. You and Nik have been acting civil. He has been constantly telling me to look out for her even though we are in a city my family rules over. Plus, I did overhear Miss Mystic Falls telling my brother shes sorry for almost staking herself in front of him."

"What?! She apologised," she gasped at the implication. "When?" Katherine's eyes widened at the news.

"I'm sure it was after we went shopping yesterday. When I went to go check up on Caroline and Nik, I overheard parts of their conversation."

"You know what this means, right? Caroline apologised which means she realised what she did was wrong and maybe she thinks she hurt Klaus' feelings-"

"She did," Rebekah frowned at her new friend. Katherine constantly kept putting Caroline's feelings over her brother's but Klaus wasn't as cold-hearted as he portrayed himself to be.

"She cares about him, Rebekah!"

This made the Original in the room roll her eyes. "Come on, Katherine. You think my brother would continue to pursue a woman who had no feelings towards him? Nik can tell that Caroline cares about him on some level thus why he is still carrying on this absurd game of cat and mouse." The doppelganger sighed and ran her hand over her face. "What?"

"I can't believe we're gossiping about Klaus and Caroline."

"You have to admit, their 'love story' is quite entertaining. I mean, who would've thought that my brother would fall for a baby vampire. One of his enemies at that."

"Do you think she'll fall for your brother?"

"She already has. She simply doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Klaus had left Caroline alone for the day but he couldn't let her leave the house without hearing him out. The Original was scared that if she left she would not come back. No, he had to do something to acquit himself. He made his way to her room without another thought and sighed before tentatively opening the door and knocking on it. She was a vision looking through a pile of dresses that she was most likely going to wear on her night out. He smirked at her frustration to compile the perfect outfit even though the hybrid was sure she would look beautiful in anything, and in nothing. "Caroline, love. You can't ignore me forever."

"I think I can. And I will."

"Come on, sweetheart."

"No, Klaus. I have been hurt a lot over the years. Constantly thinking that maybe one day I won't be enough for everyone and they'll realise that I'm not worth it. But with you, it was different. A part of me believed that you wouldn't do that to me and that's why it hurts more than the others. Because I thought you knew me better than them."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Caroline. I just wanted you to know exactly who I was. That the man you saw in Mystic Falls was simply a glimpse of who I could be. I was pushing you away because I know that I am no good for you. That I do not deserve you, love. I rarely apologise or even acknowledge my mistakes but for you, I will swallow my pride. I am truly sorry for doing this to you."

"Klaus-"

"No. I need you to know exactly what was running through my mind when I saw you that night in the woods. I was terrified of losing you, Caroline. I hated feeling that way and I knew then that you meant more to me than you will ever know. I saved you because you deserve to live a beautiful life and see the world in all it's glory, regardless of whether you choose to see it with me or not. And I did mean every word that night. You are the reason why I didn't take my revenge for my brother's death even if I wanted to burn the town to the ground. I let Tyler, Elena, Damon, and Stefan go unscathed because of what they meant to you. Because of how much you mean to me. Always remember, Caroline, after 1000 years alone, you are the only soul I have encountered that has made me want to show mercy to those who have crossed me. If you tell me you hate me right now, that you want me to leave you alone, I will stay away. When it comes to you, love, I find myself wanting to put you first. I always have and always will. Don't ever doubt your worth to me, sweetheart. I care about your happiness more than anything."

"I don't hate you, Klaus," she said in a small voice.

"Is that so?"

"Why else would I be hurt over the fact that you didn't care about me; whether I lived or died. These days it seems like no one does."

"That's not true, love. You have me and, as much as I loathe the woman, Katerina cares about you too."

"Well, I've got to get ready. Your sister might have my head if I'm late so if you wouldn't mind-"

"To you getting undressed in front of me? Go right ahead, love. You will certainly not get any complaints from my part."

"As if," she snorted at him. "Leave, Klaus." Caroline laughed at him when he pouted at her. But he complied with a small smile of his own before leaving her alone again.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home? Guess not."

"Who's there?" Rebekah made her presence known in front of the very familiar and very annoying voice. She was mind-blown that the elder Salvatore was still among the living.

"Barbie Klaus! Have you seen our Barbie? You know who she is, your brother is scarily obsessed with her. We've come to rescue her from the big bad wolf and, for some strange reason, Katherine."

"No one kidnapped anyone. So, if you would all please leave my home, that would be great," the Original made a move to open the door and gestured for them to get out.

"Caroline wouldn't just leave Mystic Falls and leave all her stuff behind. There was no note or anything and she's not exactly friends with any of you," Elena looked at the older vampire with disdain as if Rebekah didn't have the power to snap her in half like a matchstick. Vampire or not, Elena Gilbert would always be weak to the only female Mikaelson.

"And she is with you?" The blonde gave her a snide smile as she tilted her head condescendingly at the younger doppelganger.

"Rebekah, you've never really had a friend, so don't pretend you understand."

The vampire in question flashed over to Elena and held her by her throat. The brunette clawed at Rebekah's death-like grip but it was of no use. "I should rip your heart out for that comment but I'm wearing a new dress and blood is _so_ hard to get out."

"What's going on here?" Klaus bellowed out over the balcony of his home. His sister let go of Elena who dropped to the ground gasping for unnecessary breaths.

"Caroline's little friends are here to rescue her because you and Katerina kidnapped her."

"What makes you think that if I kidnapped her I would simply hand her over? After all, you haven't even said please," he gave them a cunning smile that he reserved especially for those who believed they had something over him. He made his way down and stood articulately seemingly in place with the group of degenerates.

"Oh my God it's nearly seven, let's go! If you don't come out now I am leaving without you," Caroline shouted at Katherine who had changed her mind last minute on her outfit. Apparently what she had previously picked out was not fit for the evening. Once the blonde had made it to the staircase muttering about how incompetent the doppelganger could be, she saw the group of people waiting at the bottom. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You were missing, Care! And Tyler saw Katherine and Klaus load your body into his car!" Elena exclaimed as she saw her friend all done up and looking like she was going on a night out rather than in distress.

"Really? And Tyler didn't think to stop them when it happened?" Caroline turned to the hybrid and raised her eyebrows. Did he really see everything and then simply let the pair take her away?

"I wasn't going to take on them both on my own, Care," Tyler protested against her obvious unimpressed statement.

"Yes, of course, you wouldn't. It's only my life on the line, right?" She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her _friends_.

"What is this? A Mystic Falls supernaturals reunion? None of you waited for me?" Katherine had finally chosen her attire, a deep purple bodycon. She smirked at the group when they all glared at her.

"The evil doppelganger graces us with her presence. That's just great!" Damon continued to glare at her, his hatred for her evident in his eyes.

"Oh, you love me really, Damon. If it wasn't for me, you'd have never fallen for Elena in the first place."

"I hate you," the elder Salvatore spat.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Come on, Blondie. We're leaving," he gripped her arm and ushered her towards the door. They did not come all this way for no reason.

"Don't touch her," Klaus growled at him images of him and Caroline together made him physically sick. It was taking every single of restraint he could muster to stop himself from grabbing Damon and torturing him for the next couple of centuries. All he could settle for was flinging the boy across the room and as far away from his Caroline as the size of the room would allow.

"She's coming with us," Elena flashed to Damon's side and disregarded Caroline entirely, instead choosing to speak to Klaus.

"I'm sorry where have you all been when Caroline actually needed you?" Katherine interrupted maliciously.

"Stop pretending like you actually care, Katherine."

"I think you should leave, Elena." The older doppelganger looked at Klaus before turning back to the Mystic Falls' very own band of merry men.

"I get it, now! The only reason you bothered with Caroline was so you could get your freedom off Klaus. And when her mom was dying of cancer you manipulated her into helping you reverse the effects of the cure. You're just a manipulative, cold-hearted, selfish bitch like you've always been and you knew that Care would fall for your pathetic act. But that's low, even by your standards."

"You're pretty slow, Elena. Someone cares about someone other than you and you simply can't take it. It's a shame, really. But no one speaks to me like that." Katherine stepped forward menacingly and she had to give it to her look-alike that she tried to appear like she wasn't the least bit scared. Elena may have trained with Alaric but she had never been in a real fight. She was weak and everyone in the room knew that.

"Caroline, you're not considering actually staying here? With him?" Tyler spoke up. The Petrova doppelgangers were in their own mini fight and Elena and Damon were getting off topic. The entire reason they came here was to get Caroline not to start a fight with the most dangerous vampires in existence.

"I can make my own decisions, Tyler. And I am staying in New Orleans. Not that it is any of your business anymore." Klaus had to bite back his smile at the thought of Caroline staying here; with _him_.

"You're not in your right mind. Your mom just died, it's normal to act out a little." The younger hybrid refused to believe that she really wanted to be here; with _him_.

"Are you not listening to me, Ty? I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls. It isn't home anymore. Not for me." But it was as if she was talking to a brick wall since he moved forward to take her arm.

Klaus stepped forward at the same time as him and placed a hand on his first successful hybrid's chest. "Step back, mate. Your forgetting who you're dealing with."

"We can take you on, Klaus," he growled at his sire.

"Without the Bennet witch, you are all nothing." Caroline inwardly flinched at the reminder that Bonnie was gone.

"You know I told you all we had to get our hands dirty," Damon smirked as Tyler went to lunge for Rebekah, trying to bite her in an attempt to weaken the Original, and he and his brother made a move on the hybrid. Elena, on the other hand, was focusing all her rage on Katherine.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Elena started on Katherine.

"Try it, Gilbert."

Katherine had the upper hand throughout the fight but she made a mistake of leaving her back exposed at the last second. As soon as Caroline saw the broken chair leg that Elena was holding over Katherine's back when the older doppelganger had her back turned, she ran in front of her new friend without a thought. Katherine may be a colossal bitch but she had been there for the blonde and therefore deserved her loyalty. A loyalty that Mystic Falls no longer possessed. She let out a strangled breath as she looked at the stake protruding from her chest to her ex-friend who had a horrified look on her face.

"No!" Katherine shouted as she turned to look at Caroline who had blood pooling in her mouth, automatically assuming the worst. The group of vampires stopped in their tracks at the older doppelgangers distressed signal. Stefan staggered back as he took in the scene before him allowing Klaus to move to the younger vampire. The Original caught her before she fell, she was taking strangled breaths as she began to drown in her own blood. Internally, the Original Hybrid was screaming at the thought of losing her but he had to keep his cool in front of their audience.

"Caroline, no, no, please, this wasn't supposed to happen," the younger doppelganger covered her mouth with her hand which was trembling at the thought of murdering her best friend. Damon held her close to him and tried to comfort the girl he loved.

Klaus had sussed that the stake had punctured her lung but he needed to pull it out for it to heal. He looked at Caroline's pained face and knew that this would hurt a lot. The hybrid whispered his apologies before making a move to pull the chair leg out. "It's close to her heart, Nik," Rebekah spoke from her seated position on the floor holding a cloth to the hybrid bite. "It's splintered so be careful. It could still kill her."

The baby vampire started to go limp in Klaus' arms from the pain and blood loss. Klaus knew he had to take the stake out and under normal circumstances, he would have just ripped it out but this was Caroline; he didn't want to cause her any distress. He carefully manoeuvred the stake away from her heart and Caroline's eyes widened, gritting her teeth at the move. "On the count of three, I am going to pull the stake out, okay, love?" She squeezed her eyes shut nodding her consent to him. "One," but instead of waiting he simply ripped it out of her eliciting a scream from the blonde. He bit into his arm and offered it to her so she could heal faster. After a minute or so, she was starting to heal and the colour returned to her face.

"Caroline, I wasn't supposed to hurt you, please forgive me," tears stained Elena's face but Caroline couldn't find it in herself to care. She knew that she was over the brunette and her self-centred ways.

"Maybe not. But you were going to kill Katherine." After nearly dying, all Caroline could think about was how much she wanted to _live_. And how much she would never be able to repay Klaus and Katherine for saving her that night. For saving her from herself.

"She deserves it! She killed my brother. Everything bad that's happened is because of them!"

"My mom also once killed Jeremy. So did Damon. And most of the things that happened in Mystic Falls were your fault along with the Salvatores. You put everyone in danger, again and again, and for what?"

"Can't you see they're just using you? Katherine is selfish she only wants her freedom. Klaus ruined our lives, how can you trust them?" Elena's voice came out small and broken as if she couldn't fathom the fact that Caroline would choose them over her.

"He killed my mom, Care," Tyler sent her a condescending look as if to say 'are you really this stupid?'

"Alaric killed my dad. Damon killed your Uncle Mason. This isn't even the first time you've tried to kill me, Elena! So many people died in an effort to save you and you're never happy."

"Klaus saw me as a human blood bag, Caroline. Are you seriously choosing them over us? I've known you forever and a guy gives you a little bit of attention and you forget where your loyalties lie?"

"Are you kidding me?! Damon abused me for months and no one batted an eye but Klaus wants some of your blood and suddenly everyone in Mystic Falls loses their shit! I turned into a vampire. Answer? Kill her, she won't survive anyway. You turn? Let's go find a cure that we were repeatedly told not to go after and risked hell on earth because you couldn't be a vampire. Jeremy died because of _your_ selfishness. Bonnie died because _you_ wanted your brother back and I lost everyone while you got your happy-ever-after. In fact, we all lost our loved ones for _you_. You always sent me as bait to Klaus and there was no way that you guys were sure that he wouldn't kill me yet you sent me every. Single. Time. Bonnie lost her dad because Silas came back. You killed Kol and thousands of other vampires for your selfishness. It's all because of you! You know what, I don't even care anymore-"

"What are you saying, Care?" Elena's voice came out broken and every bit the victim even if Caroline was the one who was dying only moments before.

"I'm done with your drama, 'Lena," the blonde sighed in exhaustion. "I'm done with you."

"You don't mean that. You're my best friend, Caroline. We've been on each other's sides since we were kids."

"No, Elena. I was on your side. You were rarely ever on my side, even before all this supernatural drama. Face it. I'm putting myself first and to do that I have to let Mystic Falls go."

"No! How could you do this? Why are you being so selfish? What would your mom say if she saw you with _him_?" The brunette tried a different tactic.

Needless to say, it was the _wrong_ tactic. "Don't you dare bring my mom into this! She would've wanted me to be happy so screw you." Caroline was so done with all of this and Elena had just gone and proved that she was better off without them. Caroline could say the same to Elena, her parents detested their kind, what would they say if they saw their perfect daughter in love with two vampire brothers? That she was one of them now? But the blonde vampire was not going to stoop down to her level.

"Let's go, guys. Caroline's happy here," Stefan gave her a small smile that reassured her that she wasn't making a bad choice and the younger vampire graciously returned it. Damon left with a distraught Elena in his arms and Tyler glared at Klaus before finally leaving the property.

"Well, I need to go change my dress." Rebekah and Katherine nodded to her in understanding. When Caroline returned, Rebekah was fully healed and ready to go out.

"Still going out, love?" Klaus smiled at her but there was sorrow in his eyes. He nearly lost her tonight but she needed some form of mundaneness in her life and going to a bar was normalcy she craved.

"Yeah," Caroline gave him a small smile. "Wait up for me, okay?" She placed a featherlight kiss on his lips and winked at him before leaving with the girls.

Klaus grinned at the implication and maybe the night wouldn't lead to what he wanted but a man could dream. This also meant that Caroline had forgiven him and after all that he heard he was as sure than ever that the baby vampire was giving in and letting her heart decide for her. And the Orignal Hybrid was nothing if not a patient man. After all, he'd unknowingly been waiting for someone like her for over 1000 years. He could wait a day to show her all the world had to offer.

* * *

 **Okay, so don't kill me! I know that there weren't any epic Klaroline declarations of love but this wasn't that kind of story. This was about Caroline accepting that she no longer belonged in Mystic Falls. But if I ever do write an epilogue then there will be definitely lovey-dovey Klaroline. Do you hate it? Love it? Felt like it was anti-climatic? Tell me in the reviews! And if you noticed, Rebekah had implied that our favourite blonde was already in love. Also, in the last chapter, we had Caroline's confession to Klaus so I wanted a heartfelt speech from the Original Hybrid himself. Sorry if anything sounded to OOC but I think I'm satisfied with this ending so.**

 **Hope you liked this because this was by far the longest chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited, reviewed, and read this story. You don't even know how much your support meant to me! Thank you to DarkGhostLight who gave me some inspiration for this story and listening to my ideas! Again, tell me what you thought about it in the reviews!**

 **Also, I would appreciate it if you all read a short story I uploaded a while ago. It's called 'The Last Days of Caroline Forbes' and I have a feeling if you enjoyed this fic you'll like the two shot. It's completed as of now, so please check it out and review it. _Summary: Caroline was on her way to Mystic Falls Hospice to die. A tale of love, family, and heartbreak. WARNING: Major Character Death._**


End file.
